Nuvens no céu
by seiiran
Summary: Um encontro impossível, sentimentos incontroláveis. Aioros e Saori.


**Título: **Nuvens no céu**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casal:** Saori/Aioros  
**Classificação: **Como dizer Yaoi sem lemon em uma fic hetero? 'x_x  
**Resumo: **Um encontro impossível, sentimentos incontroláveis. Aioros e Saori.  
**Obs:** A fic se passa depois da saga de Poseidon e antes da saga de Hades.

* * *

-Athena... Eu tenho que proteger... Athena...  
Saori abriu os olhos de súbito, encarando o teto de pedra de seus aposentos no santuário, as paredes continuavam frias e escuras, uma leve brisa entrava pela janela aberta e o corpo da deusa estava coberto por um lençol.  
A jovem sentou-se na cama e levou a mão aos cabelos longos e lilases, enfim não havia passado de um sonho, apenas mais um sonho como tinha todas as noites, desde que se lembrava. Saori já se preparava para dormir novamente quando um barulho a despertou.

-Quem está ai? Vamos, diga quem é! –A deusa levantou-se vestindo apenas uma camisola de seda e alcançou o báculo, apontando para um canto do quarto.  
Saori sentia um cosmo quente e familiar, mas não era um cosmo comum, era forte e determinado como o de um cavaleiro de ouro.  
-Já disse para dizer quem é! –A jovem andou em direção ao canto do quarto quando sentiu seus pés descalços tocarem algo macio, que a deusa pegou e observou cuidadosamente.  
A lua estava cheia e sua luz entrava pela janela, iluminando o quarto o suficiente para Saori ver que se tratava de uma pena, longa, macia e tão branca quando a neve que acaba de deixar o céu.

-Eu não queria incomodar à deusa Athena. –A voz masculina despertou Saori que olhava confusa para o objeto, num instante já tinha o báculo apontado para a direção da voz e um cosmo dourado brilhava por todo seu corpo.  
-Quem é você e o que quer aqui?  
-Vim protegê-la e guardar-lhe o sono, como faço todas as noites. –O homem se escondia no canto do quarto, oculto nas sombras, Saori apertava os olhos para tentar identificá-lo.  
-É um cavaleiro de ouro? –Conforme o cavaleiro andava devagar em direção a luz que adentrava a janela, a deusa pode ver um brilho dourado que iniciava nos pés e revelava aos poucos a reluzente armadura de ouro.  
-Sou um cavaleiro de ouro a serviço da deusa Athena. –Saori abaixou o báculo e não pôde disfarçar a expressão de surpresa quando viu que se tratava do cavaleiro de sagitário.  
-Aioros? –Os olhos azuis da jovem fixaram no cavaleiro e assim ficaram por alguns instantes, ora observando os olhos esverdeados e a faixa vermelha coberta por fios do cabelo castanhos, ora olhando as longas asas douradas.

-Como sabe que sou eu? –Disse calmamente o cavaleiro, se aproximando da deusa.  
Saori fraquejou um instante imaginando que como Aioros estava morto, poderia ser truque de algum inimigo, mas ao sentir aquele cosmo não tinha como duvidar. O cosmo de Aioros era tranqüilo e confortante, parecia abraçar a deusa e fazê-la esquecer de todos seus pesares, deixava transparente todas as intenções do cavaleiro que eram somente amar e proteger a deusa Athena.  
-Sinto seu cosmo, isso é inegável. E quanto a sua aparência já a vi centenas de vezes, em meus sonhos.  
-Em seus sonhos? –O sagitariano aproximou da jovem a ponto de ficarem apenas uns centímetros de tocarem seus corpos.  
-Sim, sonho com um jovem que me salvou da morte e me carregou junto ao peito, sem me soltar embora estivesse muito ferido.

O cavaleiro abaixou a cabeça sentindo a face queimar, a deusa no entanto continuava a olhá-lo de cima com um brilho incomum nos olhos azuis.  
-Nunca tive a chance de agradecer, muito obrigado Aioros de sagitário.  
-Qualquer um de seus cavaleiros teria feito o mesmo. –O rapaz sentiu o peito doer ao lembrar daquela noite, Saori levou-lhe a mão ao rosto e acariciou levemente, confortando-o.  
-Mas você é diferente Aioros e a você eu nunca tinha agradecido. Mas, o que fazes aqui?  
Aioros olhou nos olhos azuis de Saori que sentiu as pernas estremecer, havia visto aquele jovem inúmeras vezes em seus sonhos, mas nunca imaginou vê-lo ali, em pé na sua frente, a armadura dourada reluzindo como o sol, os cabelos castanhos sobre a face jovem, como se os anos não tivessem passado.

-Não sei ao acerto, guardo seu sono todas as noites, sigo seus passos, mas já não posso te proteger como quando vivo.  
O cavaleiro sentia-se confuso, sempre observava a deusa dormir mas, nunca imaginou que aqueles belos olhos azuis estivessem abertos, encarando os seus verdes.  
-Já não acha que fez demais dando sua vida por mim? –Saori sorriu, acariciando a face do cavaleiro novamente, dessa vez Aioros segurou sua mão.  
-Se tivesse outras cem vidas as daria com certeza. –O jovem a olhou seriamente.  
-Obrigada Aioros... Realmente, obrigada... –A deusa sussurrou enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais do cavaleiro a ponto de suas respirações se misturarem.  
Aioros envolveu a cintura da deusa com seus braços fortes, Saori estremeceu com o toque da armadura gelada sobre seu corpo, mas correspondeu ao abraço envolvendo o pescoço do cavaleiro.

Devagar e instintivamente os rosto foram se alinhando até que os olhares se encontrassem, os lábios então foram se aproximando devagar, com medo que tudo sumisse quando se tocassem, com medo que fosse um sonho.  
-Athena... –Disse baixo o cavaleiro antes de cobrir os lábios da jovem com os seus.  
Saori sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo ao sentir os lábios quentes e macios sobre os seus, ficaram assim por algum tempo com medo que tudo terminasse de repente, então a deusa separou os lábios devagar dando passagem para a língua do cavaleiro adentrar-lhe a boca.  
Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a fechar os olhos com medo que o outro sumisse, os olhos azuis da deusa estavam bem abertos e encaravam os verdes do cavaleiro de ouro, as línguas passeavam livremente descobrindo cada canto e saboreando o gosto nunca antes provado, os lábios se moviam em plena sincronia e um só cosmo dourado se elevava pelo quarto.

Saori não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca até que sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e quando o corpo quis cair, o cavaleiro de ouro a tomou nos braços sentindo seu corpo delicado estremecer e deitou delicadamente sobre a cama.  
-Você precisa descansar, coisas ruins estão por vir.  
-Aioros, por favor não me deixe sozinha... –Sussurrou a garota segurando a mão do cavaleiro já sentindo as pálpebras pesarem.  
-Nunca a deixarei sozinha. –Aioros soltou devagar a mão da jovem e não trocaram mais palavras, não precisavam.  
Tudo que a deusa viu a seguir foi o cavaleiro de sagitário abrir as grandes asas douradas, algumas penas se desprendiam e caiam pelo chão, brancas e macias como as nuvens do céu.

Espero que tenham gostado^^  
Fic que fiz de presente para o meu amigo Aioros te adoro amore *-*  
E também a primeira coisa que escrevo que não é yaoi.


End file.
